<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in my mundane day-to-day, you smiled and drew a rainbow by elrohir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692896">in my mundane day-to-day, you smiled and drew a rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir'>elrohir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy boyfriends are sleepy, rokkaku shows up for .1 second to rokkblock and leave, they’re in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosawa’s arms across his chest tightened, and he sighed against the back of Adachi’s neck, nuzzling into the place where his jaw met his ear. Adachi rubbed light circles into Kurosawa’s hand. One of his legs was wedged between Adachi’s own, and he could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against his back.</p><p>He loved him so much.</p><p>———<br/>Sleepy morning cuddles in the summer heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in my mundane day-to-day, you smiled and drew a rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i put くちづけdiamond by weaver on repeat, opened the notes app, blacked out, and when i came to this fic was there. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurosawa’s breath on his neck was warm. In the heat of the early summer morning, a faint breeze rustled the gauzy curtains of Kurosawa’s apartment. The sun painted stripes on Kurosawa’s arms, strong against his chest.</p><p>“Kiyoshi.”</p><p>Kurosawa’s lips moved soft against his nape, half-word, half-kiss. By the slowness of his breath, he was still asleep, and Adachi was reluctant to end this moment of quiet intimacy by waking him.</p><p>Mornings like this, where he woke before Kurosawa, were rare; normally he’d blink blearily awake to Kurosawa’s lingering warmth in the bed and the savory scent of miso shiru and sweet tamagoyaki wafting in from the kitchen. Kurosawa, upon seeing him wake up, would smile fondly, set down his cooking utensils, and walk over to lean down and kiss him gently good morning, lips curling upward against his mouth. They would linger like that for a moment, Kurosawa’s hand combing lazily through his hair, then Kurosawa would return to his cooking while Adachi stretched and got dressed.</p><p>It had been over a year since Adachi had heard any of Kurosawa’s thoughts. Privately, he was grateful—he had grown to love the surprise that was Kurosawa: every day he learned something new about him that made Adachi fall deeper in love.</p><p>Kurosawa’s arms across his chest tightened, and he sighed against the back of Adachi’s neck, nuzzling into the place where his jaw met his ear. Adachi rubbed light circles into Kurosawa’s hand. One of his legs was wedged between Adachi’s own, and he could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against his back.</p><p>He loved him so much.</p><p>He felt Kurosawa shift behind him and pull him closer.</p><p>“Gmorning,” he murmured, voice sleepy. Adachi brought their joined hands to his lips. “Good morning, Yuichi.”</p><p>Kurosawa wriggled one of his hands free to cup Adachi’s cheek, indicating for him to turn over. Adachi squirmed around, their legs tangling in the sheets, and faced Kurosawa.</p><p>Kurosawa’s eyes were sleepy and soft, and his breath tickled Adachi’s nose.</p><p>“C’mere,” Kurosawa said. Adachi smiled and kissed him. His lips were soft and chapped; Kurosawa rubbed Adachi’s jaw with his thumb. Everything smelled like Kurosawa; Adachi’s heart felt like it might melt out of his chest.</p><p>“Love you,” Adachi said against his mouth.</p><p>“I love you too, Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa replied. He broke away to scatter kisses across his face—his nose, his cheeks, his forehead. “Breakfast?”</p><p>“Noooo,” Adachi complained, pulling Kurosawa’s head into his chest. “Stay with me in bed a little longer.”</p><p>“Anything for you, my dear,” Kurosawa said, muffled against his sternum. Adachi could feel him shaking with surpressed laughter. Kurosawa was so adorable. </p><p>And apparently in the mood, too, Adachi thought as Kurosawa’s broad hands began to snake playfully up his sides. Adachi arched at his touch, and Kurosawa took his enthusiasm as an invitation, moving upwards to press a kiss under his jaw.</p><p>“My Kiyoshi is so handsome,” Kurosawa murmured into his skin. “I’m so lucky to have him.”</p><p>Adachi sucked in a sharp breath, rolling onto his back so Kurosawa could climb on top of him and press more open-mouthed kisses into his neck. </p><p>The doorbell to Kurosawa’s apartment buzzed loudly. Rokkaku’s cheerful voice was audible through the thin front door. Adachi pulled a pillow over his face and groaned. Kurosawa flopped all his weight on top of Adachi, clinging to him petulantly. </p><p>“Do you think if we stay here long enough he’ll leave?” Kurosawa muttured into Adachi’s collarbone. </p><p>“Rokkaku-kun will be very sad if his favorite senpai ignore him. He specifically invited us to go see the new exhibit at the National Museum, remember?”</p><p>“Your boyfriend will be sad if he doesn’t get to stay in bed with you longer,” Kurosawa said with a huff, but pushed himself up on his elbows anyway. Adachi darted up to peck his lips, letting the pillow fall aside. Kurosawa’s eyes fluttered closed, and he pressed Adachi into the mattress, nipping at his lower lip. Adachi sighed, running his fingers through the soft hair at the base of Kurosawa’s neck.</p><p>“Senpai!” Rokkaku called, chipper, from outside the door. Kurosawa’s mouth lingered on Adachi’s for a moment longer before he really did get up, stepping into his slippers and pulling on a shirt. Adachi missed his warmth instantly, grabbing loosely at Kurosawa’s wrist as he stood.</p><p>Kurosawa pressed the buzzer at the genkan, and Rokkaku’s grainy voice came in through the intercom with hardly a pause for breath. “Senpai! You’re here! I bet you’re just as excited to go to the museum as I am! Can I come in?”</p><p>“One moment,” Kurosawa said. Adachi could hear the hint of resignation in his voice that other people usually couldn’t catch. Kurosawa glanced over his shoulder at Adachi, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Adachi smoothed down his hair, tugged on the closest pair of pants, and gave him a thumbs up. Kurosawa nodded, and buzzed Rokkaku in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kuchizuke diamond is such a cherry magic mood! while it’s a little sad, it still has a feeling of hopefulness and treasuring the one you love dearly. have some lyrics tossed wildly in your direction; any translation errors are mine:</p><p>つまらない日常に あなたは笑って虹を描いた<br/>in my mundane day-to-day, you smiled and drew a rainbow</p><p>くちづけDiamondを あなたの指に渡そう<br/>形のない約束<br/>いつだって 思い出して<br/>愛してる<br/>let’s put a diamond kiss on your finger<br/>please always remember the shapeless promise,<br/>i love you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>